Carousel ::: Miyavi X Die Dir en grey
by Reitachuu
Summary: Hey! No Japanese tonight You promised me. Daisuke's eyes flashed upwards to the chestnut haired japanese man standing above him waiting to be invited to his table. Kaoru had also brought another taller, and also familiar face to join their night...
1. Hajimemashite

The bar was dimly lit. Just the way he liked it. And since the red dye was no longer in his newly blond hair, he haden't been inturrupted by a fan recognizing him at all! This was great. Or maybe it was just that the people in Los Angeles could really care less who he was when he was off stage? Either way, Daisuke's night out was going exactly how he wanted it. Small sconces spilled amber tones over the alcohol enthusiests, while the patrons into darker luxiouries sat on plush couches doused in black light on the other side of the VIP only establishement. Daisuke was one of the former, relaxing back in the rich green leather adorned booth. Close enough to see the people outside clearly, but far enough away not to attract attention to himself by the window shoppers outside.

Living in this city was starting to remind him of what it must feel like to be a fish in a bowl. Even compared to Tokyo, which one could already deem alien to The States, it wasn't as alien to everything he'd grown up around. Not in the sense that all his traditions and customs weren't common here, but in the sense that Los Angeles was a town full of actors, models, musicians, and entertainers. Who just so happened to have a day job as well. To Daisuke, he was living in a movie. And everyone outside of it was dying to peek in at it. Paparazzi were chasing down cars of pop singers who's names he could barely pronounce. Small grocery store newsletters gossiped about what celebrity was dating what celebrity, and so forth. It was a bubble that seemed to not only sustain itself, but every source of entertainment in The States, and fingering it's way all the way back to his homeland.

The night life had made his dayly english lessons, a little slower going than they should have been. But it was his dime so he'd take it at any pace he felt like that day. He was getting a lot of practice, as well as a lot of laughs, from his american friends who were nice enough to let him butcher their language. And the more he drank, the more they laughed. English had so many double meanings. It also seemed the more drunk his friends got, the more perverse they took his attempts at conversation. They were starting to count the amount of times they could make Daisuke blush in a night by making him seem like a pervert.

"Mekura.." He smirked at his most recent memory of it.

"Hey! No Japanese tonight You promised me." Daisuke's eyes flashed upwards to the chestnut haired japanese man standing above him waiting to be invited to his table. Kaoru had also brought another taller, and also familiar face to join their night of drinking and war stories. Shedding the formalities, Daisuke quickly waived for the pair to join him on the opposing bench seat. As his legs and feet were proped up, filling the rest of his own. While he had never actually met Miyavi in person, they were in the same business. The pair quickly did as requested.

"Hajimemashite, er.." Miyavi quickly shot a glance back to Kaoru who was obviously keen on the idea of speaking in english only for the night. "I mean, nice to meet you Die." Finishing his greeting to Daisuke. Calling him by his stage name, instead of his birth name. Which was fine with Daisuke as he didn't know what Miyavi's parents would have called him by either.

"Hello." He wasn't to sure what to make of the event. Miyavi haden't seemed like a likely person to suddenly show up somewhere with Kaoru. Daisuke wondered if this was a business meeting and he was simply uninformed? "The pleasure is mine." The waitress was back bahind the bar grabbing drinks for another table, but Daisuke let her know he wanted two more of exactly what he was drinking. The busty blonde nodded and winked in his general direction before fluttering off to serve the drinks she was already carrying.

"I would have brought Yoshiki as well, but he had unfinished work." Kaoru added, giving Daisuke the missing peice to the puzzle of why Miyavi had joined them.

"Oh. I see. I hope he's been well." Running an hand through is shoulder length hair, he took in the bright outfit that their new friend was wearing. The pinks and neon colors and vivid contrast to the earthy and dark hues that Kaoru and Daisuke prefered. "I'll have to go visit him sometime now that I've settled in." The waitress distracted him, in more ways than one, for a moment to set their drinks on the table. The other good thing about Los Angeles, the women all looked like plastic dolls. What they had naturally, or what they payed for, made little difference. They all looked the same, and they all looked perfect. The men too, for that matter. Daisuke found himself looking at both genders equally for their charms. It all depended on his mood. After a few bounces and a smile of gratitude for the generous tip the waitress was off again parusing for the next customer who needed a refill.

"Miyavi." He announced, just in case the other had not known his name. He also extended his hand in traditional american greeting. "Thank you." Miyavi flashed his trademark smile and took a healthy sip from his beer. You could have looked around for the camera, it was straight out of a comercial for how perfect and fluid his movements were. "I'm still not used to how dry it is here. You can get rather thirsty." His english was good. Much clearer than Kaoru or Daisuke's. But Miyavi had been living in Los Angeles on and off for the last three years. The pair had just recently moved with the rest of their band in tow, only a couple of months prior. "So, do you like it here?" Miyavi bounced lightly in his seat as he spoke. Always a ball of energy, he was never quite able to sit completely still for long periods of time. He ran hand through his hair, which was now well past his shoulders. The longest parts resting at mid chest with hot pink tips.

"As I'm sure you know, " Kaoru spoke first. It had become habit to let him do so in a group setting from years of him being the leader of the band. So much in fact that Daisuke almost felt like it was an interruption if he spoke before the other. "We've always enjoyed our tours here. And the friends we made then have helped us settle in quite nicely." Daisuke simply nodded and drank his beer. It was accurate. As he opened his mouth to speak, Kaoru's phone rang. "I'll be right back. Remember! No japanese speaking while I'm gone." He have a friendly grimace to Daisuke and retreated to the doorway of the bar to answer his call. A moment later Daisuke continued.

"I've been here before. Just for vacation, but I like it. Lots of attractive people to look at." His voice was flat and matter of fact. He watched his glass as he spun it. The comment had surprised even him flying out of his mouth. But there was no way for Miyavi to know that he was included in the group of people Daisuke had enjoyed looking at. He could never be that forward anyway.

"Indeed. I see why people here never marry!" He joked. The smile broadened across his pale cheeks. It was contageous and Daisuke could have sworn that in that moment everyone else in the room was smiling with him. In the matter of a few seconds, Kaoru was back at the table apologizing for having to leave the two and handle some business from the phone call he had just taken.

Daisuke winked and cheered, "Sayonara!" in his thickest accent just to piss the other off on his way out. Bad enough to know he was the worst english speaker at the table, but now to be stuck there with a man he'd just met. Not to mention, maybe had a small crush on, with nothing in common to talk about -other than playing guitar- for god know's how long? _Screw you, Kaoru!_

"Oh, that sucks that he had to go. We were just starting to have fun, ne?" Another smile. Daisuke really wanted to ask him to stop doing that. Instead he stared at the hot pink strands of hair at Miyavi's chest and chugged the second hald of his beer. Setting it back down on the table he nodded in agreement.

"It would be better if there was kareoke here." He mumbled. Nothing was better than getting drunk and singing bad pop songs.

"Hai! Kareoke! It's so nice to meet someone who's not too cool for it here. Most of my friends will only get up and sing with me if I do it first." Miyavi tapped his feet under the table to the beat of the song on the jukebox.

"I don't do it too often. But when I'm in the mood for it, it's like a burning in my chest the whole night, until they let me up there." It was his turn to smile again. He was sure his cheeks had turned to a shade of pink. The waitress had brought him another beer, this time a little miffed that he'd barely noticed her and handed her the money without even making eye contact. Miyavi's presence seemed to dwarf everything else in the room while he spoke.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, you just wanna have some fun." Miyavi laid his head back on the top of the bench seat and stared down through his long dark eyelashes back at Daisuke, one eyebrow perched higher than the other. The blond, who had been resting his elbows on the table, and unknowingly leaning further in as Miyavi spoke each time, realized his doings and quickly sat back up straight. He pretended to stretch his back in hopes that the multi-color haired guitarist might not notice.


	2. What's my age, again?

"Speaking of, " Daisuke took another glance around the bar, "I think I want to see what's going on in the back." Where it would be dark and if Miyavi made him blush anymore he wouldn't be able to see it.

Miyavi's ears practically perked up, "What's back there?" His six foot tall slender frame rose to catch a glimpse of the area Daisuke was talking about. From his vantage point he could see a large group of men, with what looked to be two very pretty women. Miyavi guessed them to be prostitutes. They were much too forward in their affections on the men to be anything else. A group of college aged kids being fairly raunchy themselves, and then strings of couples or people who seemed more interested in watching the crowd than being a part of it. "Privacy?" He cast a side glance back at Daisuke, thinking he might have an inkling of what was going through his mind. "I have a better idea." Miyavi let a mischievous grin split his lips. He grabbed the other man's hand, uninhibited, and began walking him toward the bar's exit.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke wasn't sure what to think of being led to some place when he practically had no say in the matter.

"Some place fun!" Miyavi cooed. It only took a moment to reach his drop-top, Pontiac Sunfire. Daisuke ran a hand down the smooth candy apple finish before opening the passenger door and taking a seat. Miyavi bypassed the motion needed for such a thing and hopped over the side as he slid the key into the ignition with one fell swoop.

"Nice ride!"

"I know." Miyavi winked and put the car into gear, spitting gravel as they left the parking lot.

The breeze was perfect for riding with the top down. Balmy California weather caressing their faces at a temperate 70 degrees. Miyavi had his latest recording still in the CD player and bounced his head along to it. "Just finished mixing it today, what do you think?" He asked his travel companion, dark brown eyes fiercely watching the road like a tiger stalking it's prey.

"It sounds amazing!" Daisuke turned the volume knob up to hear more guitar work through the obvious Bose sound system. Miyavi had cut no corners pimping this ride. "Who played the bass and drums?" Miyavi's excitement was contagious. Daisuke reached into the pocket of his black leather coat and covered his face with large tortoise shell rimmed Dolce & Gabana shades. Might as well play the role of a rock star, his partner certainly was. Suddenly, he felt like he was in high school again, riding the boulevard and perusing for chicks.

"I did." A smile that could have rivaled the Cheshire cat's now played across the driver's features.

"Wow." Daisuke retorted with his own charming school boy grin.

Somewhere along the way, the duo had slouched low in their seats, letting the music carry their minds until Miyavi brought them to their surprise destination.

"What are we doing at a carnival?" The blond pulled his sunglasses low on his nose to peer over at the driver.

"Who doesn't like carnivals?" Miyavi shrugged and hopped out of his car the same way he'd entered it, "My treat."

Daisuke could smell the funnel cakes and cotton candy from the parking lot. He'd never actually been to one of these things. Though, he had to admit, it did remind him of some of the smaller amusement parks back home. The only difference being the side shows and the fact that amusement parks were stationary. But, he was sure with his present company, it was going to be an adventure. He ran a hand through his shoulder length locks as they approached the ticket booth. He wasn't expecting to feel the lanky arm wrap around his waist. "Oh, um... Hi."

"Hi there." Miyavi grinned and handed the teller a bill that would cover their passage, "Two please." He grinned and handed Daisuke his ticket. "Hope you don't mind?" He poked Daisuke in the ribs with the arm that was now holding him. Daisuke really didn't mind, but a part of him was a little scared of what news would break out if anyone recognized them. After a moment, he lifted his shades up to his crown and shook his head. "Screw them. I don't mind." Miyavi giggled, obviously pleased with the new leaf Daisuke was turning over.

"I knew I liked you, Die-chan." It was rather hard to play the roll of big evil Dir en grey lead guitarist with Miyavi hanging over him and giggling like a sugar fiend. He'd drop that hat for tonight and just be Daisuke Andou, the kid from Mie prefecture who loved to be a prankster goof and play some guitar on the side.

"I think you're growing on me too." Their pace increased as they passed through the gate, trying not to hinder anyone else's entrance. Though, escaping some odd looks from other thrill seeking patrons was a rather hard task. But after another look at the flamboyantly dressed younger man beside him, Daisuke let it go. He was, indeed, having a lot of fun just enjoying the company.

"What should we do fir-" Miyavi was cut off by a man with a top hat and a megaphone.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! THE MARVELOUS MAGICAL MATIGUSTO WILL GUESS YOUR AGE! YOUR MIND WILL BE FLABBERGASTED!"

"Oh! Oh! Please?" Miyavi threaded his fingers between Daisuke's and swung their hands back and forth as he jumped up and down. "I want to see if he can guess mine!" Daisuke didn't see how anyone could have said 'no' to that.

"Sure. Besides, I'm curious as to how old you are myself." He gave Miyavi a smug smile as he squeezed his hand, then let go so that the hyper thing could run up and have a good time with the 'Magical' Matigusto.

"Well, hello young man! I will guess your age but you must answer me one question before I can do that." The man tipped his top hat and bowed. Miyavi returned the courtesy in habitual Japanese fashion.

"Ask away!" He spread his arms wide and looked over his shoulder, surprised that Daisuke was waiting so far back. "What are you doing? C'mere!" He waved his counterpart on. Daisuke did so, a little begrudgingly. He didn't want to torture himself by having to speak his broken English or having his age guessed. He already knew he was older than Miyavi. But Miyavi didn't need to know by how much. He could already hear the old man jokes in his head.

"So, young man, what month were you born in?" Matigusto held a smirk that was a fifty fifty mix of mischief and confidence.

"September."

"Why, that is far too easy. You're twenty five years old. Your eyes give you away, my good sir." Miyavi's jaw dropped.

"Did you hear that?! He knew! He got it the first time! Didn't even have to think about it." Daisuke was even stunned by the fact that the man was really good at his job. Then again, the sign next to him read, 'A wrong guess earns you a prize!'. He looked back up at Miyavi who was now standing there covering his gaping jaw. He pointed to Daisuke to get his age done as well.

"You sir, would you like me to guess your age?" Matigusto seemed to easily tell Daisuke was uncomfortable. "It doesn't hurt, I promise." He finished with a wink.

"Okay." He tried to be a good sport though he kicked a clod of dirt in process.

"Great! I just need to know your favorite color?" Daisuke was silently grateful to be able to give only small one worded answers. It was fine speaking terrible English with another Japanese person. They expected it and forgave him for it. But Americans could be a lot harder to impress.

"Red." He chewed at his lip as he shot a glance over at Miyavi who was standing there holding his breath, waiting for the magic to happen again. Matigusto's smirk widened into a full smile that nearly cracked his face in half.

"My, my, you're a bit harder. But if I have to guess," Matigusto took of his hat and brought it to his chin as his face went to stone before them both for the first time, only for a moment before that playful smirk returned. "By the end of this year, you will be thirty three years of age." Miyavi's eyes darted from Daisuke to Matigusto and back several times before Daisuke cracked enough of a smile for the man to know he guessed correctly. "See! The Marvelous Magical Matigusto is never wrong!"

"Die-chan, he got it right! Wowwie wow wow !" Miyavi ran back up and grabbed Daisuke's hand again, waving at the age guesser before they began to seek other entertainment.

"He didn't have to make me sound even older than I already am." He covered his face with his free hand.

"Oh, stop feeling so old. When you're as old as Sugizo and Yoshiki, then I'll start to tease you." Miyavi couldn't help himself and poked Daisuke's nose. Then giggled when it felt funny and the shorter man had to wiggle it to get it to sit right again.

"Easy for you to say. Where to next?" Daisuke took a look around, "The funhouse?"


End file.
